I Remember You
by tut0rgirL.23
Summary: NALEY. They had a summer fling that everyone thought would last forever, until he had to leave. She waited, but he never came back. 3 years later she moves to his town, only to find out he was dating her cousin.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Remember You**_

**_Authors Note: _**_Hey guys. I'm having major writers block it's not even funny. Plus with what my brother did… ugh. Anyways, I'm reposting the story again. I edited some parts but it's still the same. Just the whole grammar/spelling stuff. Be cool and review!!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything! Grrr… In my dreams, I own James Lafferty. He owns my heart. :D_

**_Summary:_**_ Haley lives in California. Nathan lives in Tree Hill. When they were 13, Nathan went to California for summer vacation. He met Haley and fell in love. He promised her to come back. She waited for 3 summers but there was no Nathan. Then something happened that made her go to Tree Hill and when she got there she saw Nathan with her cousin, Rachel. Will Nathan remember Haley? Or will she just be his summer love once upon a time?_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Hi, my name is Haley James. I'm thirteen, well almost. I'm turning thirteen next month, July. My mom is Lydia James and my dad is Jimmy James. I can say that I'm an ordinary girl, but I'm really short. I stand 5'3½", pretty short right? I am the youngest of seven children, Quinn, Vivian, Jeremy, the twins Brian and Caleb, Taylor and then me. My brothers and sisters are away though, some are married, like Quinn, Jeremy and Vivian, some are in college or in school, like Brian and Caleb, and one is running away, like Taylor. But enough about them, this is about me. I have brown hair, it's not natural just in case you ask, I have a petite body and my all time favorites, I have boobs and a butt. Yayuh! At least they make up for my height._

She wrote on her diary on her first day of the summer. _This is going to be fun_ she thought. After she closed her diary, as if on cue, her mom called her.

"Haley James! Get your cute butt down here!" she heard her mom calling from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a sec!" she yelled back, while going out of her room. Every year she and her parents would go to Tree Hill for vacation. But this year, was kind of different. This time there were people next door that were worth visiting. At least to her parents.

"Yes mom?" she said, breathless, stepping in the kitchen where her mom was getting everything ready.

"Haley it's about time. The neighbors are about to come here." Lydia said. Haley rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Why did we invite them anyway?"

"Because we are nice people, now go help me in setting up the table and cook lunch." she said pinching Haley's nose and going to the stove.

"Okay" she said and helped her mom fix everything. After almost an hour of cooking and banter between the family, the doorbell finally rang.

"Haley-bub will you get that?" Lydia said. She repeated it again when she didn't hear Haley answer.

"Fine mom!" she said, walking ever so slowly to the door, like she didn't want the people outside to come in. She looked back at her mom and saw the stern look she gave her. So, with her shoulders slumped, she opened the door revealing the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen.

"Hi, we're your neighbors!" said the woman behind the boy with blue eyes. Haley snapped out of her reverie and looked to the woman behind him.

"Hi, you guys must be the Scott's?" she asked, unsure if that was the name of this family.

"Yes, smart girl you got here Jimmy" said the older guy behind him, startling Haley. She didn't even notice that her dad was standing behind her, till he said so. Noticing that she hadn't even moved and inch, she started to do so and let the people in. She looked up and saw the blue eyed boy staring at her.

_Gosh. What am I going to do?_

It's summer.

He sighed, smiling. He loved summer. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a custom made jersey. SCOTT, it said at the back. That's right. He's Nathan Scott. Son the famous Dan Scott. Although he only turned thirteen this past September, he didn't look like it. He stood almost six feet tall already.

He may love summer but he did miss home whenever he was away.

He lived in Tree Hill with his parents Dan and Deb Scott. He loved playing basketball, a lot. He has ever since he held a ball. He missed his broody cousin, Lucas and even his cheery girlfriend Brooke. Also her musically gifted cousin Jake and his artist girlfriend Peyton.

But he didn't want to think about them while he was away. Him and his parents were about to go to their neighbor's house to have dinner with them. As far as he knew, they lived here in California and they had a daughter with them. _I hope she's hot_, he thought.

"Nathan, let's go. We don't want to keep the neighbors waiting!" he heard his Dad say on the other side of the door. _Here we go. Another boring dinner_, he thought. His Dad called him gain and he answered.

"I'm here, I'm here. Gosh, it's not like we're going to drive there, they just live next door." He said jokingly. Apparently, his dad didn't think so.

Thud

"Ouch dad!" Nathan exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's for being rude. Now let's go." Dan said and they made their way next door.

When they got there, Dan nudged Nathan to ring the doorbell. He did and he saw the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his entire life. He blinked twice to see if she was real and she was. She had the most gorgeous chocolate eyes, he couldn't look away. In the background, he could hear his parents talking but his attention wasn't on them. It was like everything vanished and he just saw her.

His Dad pat him on his shoulder and snapped him back to reality. The girl led them inside the house. He wanted to punch himself when he saw her look away. Crap. She noticed.

The two teenagers felt a connection the first time they saw each other. They didn't even notice the world. So the Scott's went inside the James' residence. They all sat down in the living room, and talked about everything. The dad's talked about business and basketball. The mom's talked about their kids and cooking. While the two teenagers were just quiet. Haley couldn't help the silence so she decided to speak up first.

"Hi, my name's Haley." She put out her hand for Nathan to shake.

"Nathan." he said trying to avoid any eye contact because he knows once he starts looking at her, he could never look away. He shook her hand and took it back right away.

Haley found it funny that he did that. _Is he really that shy?_ She thought. She looked at him and he wouldn't even look at her.

"Don't be scared of me Nathan, I'm not going to bite." Haley said chuckling.

'Yeah Nathan, you're never shy around girls. Why should this one be any different?' he thought.

"I'm not scared; it just feels awkward, with our family here." He said.

She looked at her family and his. "Yeah. You're right. Do you want to go somewhere?"

Nathan looked at Haley and thought about it for a moment. Then he said, "Sure"

The two teenagers went to the beach, which was right across the street. Nathan still tried not to look at Haley. The way the wind was blowing her hair. And how the sun illuminates the soft contours of her face. Well, that just shows you how hard he's trying.

Haley on the other hand, would just look and then look away. She thought he still had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. He was tall for his age, assuming they were the same age.

They walked on the sand and took in their surroundings. They decided to sit down on the sand and talk about each other.

"So. How long have you been living here?" Nathan asked. Haley looked at Nathan then turned her gaze to the ocean.

"My whole life. My siblings and I were all born and raised here." She said. Nathan noticed the peacefulness in her voice and in her face. She looked so pretty.

"Really, that's cool." he said. There was a moment of silence and then Haley asked Nathan a question.

"So where do you live?"

"I live in Tree Hill, North Carolina." Nathan proudly said.

"Wow, I have family there." she told him.

"Really. Cool." he said, finally looking at her. Wrong move. He couldn't seem to look away again.

"So, what else do we talk about?" she said when she realized that Nathan was blatantly staring at her.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "It's your turn since I was the one who started the conversation."

"What do you mean you started it?" she asked, wide eyed. "I started it, in my house remember?"

"That doesn't count; I was talking about here in the beach."

"Well, that's unfair." She said crossing her arms on her chest and pouting her lips. He saw her

do this and he chuckled. He thought she looked really cute.

"What are you laughing at?" Haley asked

"Nothing, you just look really cute when you're mad." He smirked. Haley felt herself blush at his words. 'He thought I was cute?'

"Ugh, please don't play with me" she said brushing the thought out of her head, and pushing him.

"No I wasn't. So, tell me about yourself." he said.

"Why?" ,

"Because I said so." he said smirking. "Just joking, I mean if we're going to be neighbors, we might as well know each other right?"

"Yeah, I guess." she said.

"So." Nathan asked, when Haley didn't speak.

"So what?"

"Tell me about yourself." he said, with eagerness.

"Oh. Well, I'm turning 14 this July."

"Cool, advanced happy birthday." he said, smiling.

"Thanks. What about you?" she said, blushing again.

"I turned 14 last September."

"Ok." she said. Then she noticed him staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't." he said, dismissively. "Anyway, you think we should go back?"

"Yeah, I don't want them to send the SEARCH AND REASCUE SQUAD to find us." She laughed and he laughed in return. They joked with each other till they reached home.

"So did you kids have fun?" Deb said. Nathan was taken off guard. _Why do they want ot know so much?_ he thought. SO he lied.

"Not really. She was pissing me off." Nathan said, almost kicking himself when he said it.

"Ugh! I think that was you." she said not believing Nathan's sudden change of attitude.

"I think they're doing well. Don't you think?" Jimmy said to the others and they just nodded and laughed.

"Alright, food's ready!" Lydia said, so everyone gathered around the table for lunch.

Haley was mad at Nathan. 'Was that all a play? God, this guy's a jerk.' Nathan sensed she was mad at him. He's mad at himself too because he did that.

He mouthed 'sorry' to Haley but Haley wouldn't even look back at him. 'What a way to a girl's heart Nate!' he thought.

The dinner ended and everyone went home. Haley was still mad at Nathan though, because of what happened earlier. She went up to her room and heard a sound.

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and,_

_Just forget the world._

She answered her phone and was shocked on who was on the other line.

"How did you get my number?" she asked.

"My parents magically had it. They gave it to me when we got home." he said. Haley groaned. Her parents, the matchmakers. If only they knew what Nathan did to her.

"Oh, well… delete this number because I don't want you calling here." She said then she hung up the phone.

A few seconds later her phone rang again.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me?" She hung up again. A few seconds later, the phone rang once more.

"What is your problem?" she yelled.

"Whoa, sorry Haley, someone's in a PMS mode." someone said on the other line whose voice is not like Nathan's.

"Oh, Rachel, sorry bout that. Why'd you call?" she said, realizing it was her cousin.

"Uh, nothing. Why were you like that?"

"Uh, nothing, just some crazy guy."

"Oooh, a guy? Haley has a boyfriend!" Rachel sing songed.

"Oh, please I'm too young. I'm not like you Rach-ho! Oh, wait, you don't have boyfriends, you have flings and one night stands!"

Rachel didn't mind the comment. It was true.

"Well at least guys like me!" she said, teasing Haley. Rachel and Haley are cousins. Rachel's Dad and Haley's mom are siblings. Rachel lives in Tree Hill. She is a slut and everyone hates her but she's nice to Haley. She doesn't know why, but she just is. She can never seem to get mad at her.

"Sorry. Anyway, why'd you call?"

"Well, I was going to talk to you about this guy but never mind. You have a bigger issue. Ha-ha." She said then hung up.

Her phone rang once more. This time she looked at her phone to see who was calling. She recognized the number.

Nathan called Haley once more. And this time when she answered, he didn't let her speak.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I'm just not used to being nice to people and I was nice to you." he said. "I'm really sorry."

"But that doesn't mean you could just go do that to everyone." she spat.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Friends?" he asked. Haley smiled a little. She could imagine him pout on the other line.

"Fine."

"Okay. Great. Thanks." he said. "Uhmm, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Haley thought about it for a minute and said, "Nope."

"You want to go to the beach again?" Nathan asked, hoping he could make what he did right.

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at like 1. Is that fine?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Haley." Nathan said.

"You too. Bye." she said, smiling. Both kids, after hanging up, smiled and went to a very nice sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I remember you**_

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I remember getting more thought from before.. lol

Here's chapter two. I have to admit though, it's harder to write them as young teens, than as older teens. So I hope I did okay.

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything! Grrr… In my dreams, I own James Lafferty. He owns my heart. :D_

_Summary:__ Haley lives in California. Nathan lives in Tree Hill. When they were 13, Nathan went to California for summer vacation. He met Haley and fell in love. He promised her to come back. She waited for 3 summers but there was no Nathan. Then something happened that made her go to Tree Hill and when she got there she saw Nathan with her cousin, Rachel. Will Nathan remember Haley? Or will she just be his summer love once upon a time?_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day, just like they talked about, Haley and Nathan went to the beach. Haley had her usual attire, a tank top and Capri pants but Nathan couldn't take his eyes off her. Even in something so simple, she could look so beautiful.

They walked around the beach, talking about everything under the sun.

"Haley, how come you're always alone?" Nathan asked. "I mean, I never saw hang out with anyone so I assumed that-"

"It's okay." Haley said, cutting him off. "I do things better when I'm with no one. Plus, it's a long story."

"Well we have all summer." He gave her a smirk. A smirk that no girl can resist.

"Ugh, do I have to?" She said, sulking.

"Yes, you do." Nathan persuaded. Haley was about to answer but she decided to ask him first.

"Wait, what about you? Don't _you_ miss your friends?"

"I do, but I have one here so, it's okay." he said, looking in her eyes with a hint of teasing in them.

"Wow, I'm touched." She said jokingly, putting her hands on her chest, where her heart is.

"What? It's true."

"Uhuh." she said sarcastically, nodding her head.

"You don't believe me? Fine." he said crossing his arms on his chest. Haley looked at him and saw him pouting.

"Awww, don't be sad, I believe you." she said chuckling. Nathan gave in and laughed too.

"What about you? Anyone?" he asked. Haley just shook her head.

"Why?"

"Well, my family and I move a lot, even when I was a kid. I kind of got used to it. At first, I would try to make friends but usually after a couple of months we would leave right away so I try not to get attached."

Nathan nodded. "What about boyfriends? Did you ever have any?"

"Nope, I told you, I don't want to get attached. How about you?" she said, ending the subject.

"What about me?"

"Any girlfriends?"

"One… or two."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't do relationships."

"But you're like 13?" she asked, making sure that she got his age right.

"14." he corrected her.

"Yeah, you're like mad young." she said. What kind of people have flings at the age of 14? I don't even have those. she thought.

"I know."

"Huh." Haley said kind of annoyed.

"So." he said, thinking of a different topic. But Haley wasn't done yet.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"What?" he asked in a 'why the hell are you asking me that' tone.

"Just curious." she shrugged.

"Uhmm." he said looking anywhere but her. Haley thought, he was stating the obvious.

"Oh my God." she said, shocked.

"What?" he said, innocently.

"You're like 14?" she said.

"Oh." was all he could say. Nathan didn't know what the big deal was. Sure, he was no virgin, but the look in her eyes made him want to say that he was instead. Like he wanted her to think that he was the best guy around. He knew he had to change the topic quick. This whole beach thing was for him to redeem himself after yesterday. He knew he should've said yes.

"Huh." was all she could say at the topic. 'Woah, he's too young to have experiences like that. Well he's just like Rachel, then.' but one thought still said, 'But still."

"You want something to eat?" he asked, quickly changing the topic, as soon as they saw a hotdog stand. Nathan silently thanked God when that happened. He didn't want her to see how much of a whore, even young, he is.

"Huh? Right something to eat." she said, her mind still at the topic about Nathan. "I'll have a hotdog."

"Ok." he said.

They walked to the hotdog stand and grabbed a bite to eat. After a few minutes of silence, Nathan couldn't take it anymore.

"So this is awkward" Nathan said.

"I don't know." Haley looked at her watch and made an excuse to go home. "Look, Nathan, I have something to do at home, I'm going to go."

"But we just got here. You said you were free the whole day."

"That was an hour ago. I, uh, I have to go." She stood up from where they were sitting and

walked away, leaving Nathan alone.

"Great Nathan, you officially screwed up." he said to himself walking back to his house. In his

room, Nathan picked up the phone and called Lucas.

"Yo Luke,"

"What's up Nate? Enjoying California?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, it was much better than I thought." Nathan said, laying down on his bed. It was still early but with what had just happened, he felt so exhausted.

"Oh it is, huh. Why? There's a girl, isn't there? Is she older? Because Nathan, that's dangerous. Remember the last time?"

"No." Nathan rolled his eyes. "She's a bit younger than me. She's really pretty too."

"Uhuh and you called me why?" Lucas asked, wondering why Nathan would call.

"She's pissed at me."

"Let me guess, she found out you weren't a virgin anymore?"

"Yeah." he said. Although he wasn't too sure how Lucas found out about that.

"Dude, you are 14, just to remind you. What can you expect?"

"Whatever man, I called you for help, not lecture."

"Ok, sorry. What do you need my expertise for?" Lucas said, taking a seat.

"I want her to like me back, again."

"Wait, so she likes you too?"

"I don't know. Probably. I mean, how can she not?" Nathan said, cockily but when Lucas stayed silent, he took it back. "Ok. Fine. She might."

"Ok, take her out, not on the beach where the sand is, but where the water is…" Lucas started

explaining what Nathan should do to win Haley's young heart again.

"Thanks Luke."

"You're welcome."

Lucas Scott was always the romantic one. He knew all the lines to make all the girls cry and

smile. He was only 3 months older than Nathan and yet it was like he was 3 years older. So

Nathan thought about what Lucas said to him. Tomorrow, he was going to make Haley like him again.

"Haley?" Haley had just woken up from a really nice sleep. Then she remembered that it was

back to reality. She just knew she was going to see Nathan again. She doesn't know why she stormed out on him yesterday. She just felt so weird, so… Jealous. Well, maybe not jealous, but insecure. She likes Nathan, what could she possibly give to him that none of the other girls had given him?

"What mom?" She got up and peeked out the door and yelled back to her mom.

"Nathan is here. He wants to take you out for breakfast."

"Tell him I'm not hungry." She said then slammed the door.

Downstairs, Nathan couldn't help but feel sad that Haley doesn't want to spend time with him anymore. Lydia saw the sadness in Nathan's eyes. This was the first time a kid has gone to their house doing what Nathan does. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. She went up the stairs and into Haley's room.

"Haley Antoinette James, you get up right now, take a shower and get dressed!"

"Mom!" Haley's stifled whine came out from under the pillow.

"Do as I say or you will be grounded!" Lydia said firmly.

"Ugh, fine!" she said and stomped into the bathroom. Then after 15 minutes she was done.

"Good. Now go be nice to Nathan. That kid really likes you." Lydia said and slapped Haley's

butt.

"Mom!" Haley said, glaring at her mom.

"Go." Haley went down and saw Nathan staring back at her.

"Hey." Haley said, looking down. She really didn't want to see him right now.

"You look great." he said. She did look great. She was wearing a yellow sundress with matching ballet shoes.

"Thanks." she said then her mom cut in.

"Now usually I don't allow this "DATE" to happen especially since you both are still young but with you, NATHAN, I will make an exception."

"Thank you Mrs. James." he said, smiling brightly at Haley's mom.

"You're welcome, now go, so you guys could be home early." she said and escorted the two out of the door.

Nathan walked Haley to his bike and they rode to the other side of the ocean, where not many people go. Haley saw the place and smiled. It was beautiful. There were purple wildflowers all around, the trees were covering the sun so it wasn't that hot and there was a blanket where food was prepared.

"Nathan, what are we doing here?" she asked.

Nathan stood in front of her and looked at her. "I wanted to say sorry."

"About what?" Haley said, pretending not to remember.

"Yesterday. I-"

"Nathan, I'm the one that should say sorry, okay?" she said, cutting him off. "I mean, it's not your fault that even if you're young you look hot."

Her eyes widened when she replayed what she said. Why did I say he was hot? she thought. She prayed that he didn't hear it.

"So you think I'm hot?" Nathan teased. He did.

"Shut up." she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away.

"I'm just joking. Anyway, you want to go fishing?" he said.

"Fishing?" Haley said, one of her eyebrows kinked up. The look on her face said that she didn't like the idea very much.

"No. I'm just joking, again. I meant, you want to eat?" he said, chuckling. Haley joined in.

"Well aren't you a joker today. Ok. I'm starving."

So the two young lovers sat down and ate the breakfast Nathan prepared. They would joke

around and playfully hit each other and constantly flirt. Then they both looked into each others eyes and like the other times the world slowly vanished again.

Nathan couldn't stop looking at Haley. Haley couldn't take her eyes off him too. Both were so scared of the undeniable pull or attraction they feel for one another. Nathan leaned in closer to Haley and slowly kissed her.

When their lips touched, it was as if they were in a different world. Haley felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to fly around like flies. Kissing Nathan felt good, really good. It made her feel things she's ever felt before. She felt goosebumps forming on her skin and it wasn't because of the breeze. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

Nathan felt... different. A good different though. With other girls, all he felt was lust, just a like a regular teenager with wild hormones, but with Haley, it felt so... natural. Like he could kiss her forever and it he wouldn't lose interest. He slipped his hands onto her back and pulled her closer too. Like the other, they didn't want to let go, but sadly they had to breathe.

"Wow" was all Nathan could say.

"Yeah, wow." was all Haley could say too.

"So, Nathan, what is this? what are we now?" she asked Nathan.

"What do you want us to be?"

"You go first."

"Okay, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Wow, Nathan, I'm happy but-" Haley's face fell when she remembered that they were going to leave a month from now.

"But what?"

"You're going to leave me."

"No I'm not." he said, shaking his head.

"Yes you are, when you go back to Tree Hill."

"Oh." he realized. " But look, I promise I'll come back, every summer, on winter break too, or spring breaks. I'll call you everyday too. There's also this thing called email."

"Promise?"

"Yes, promise. Now don't be sad." he said and kissed her again.

"Okay." she smiled. The two went on with their date feeling happy as ever, like two young people in love.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I remember you**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Two and a half months later, the Scott's have to leave. Haley cried in her room that whole week they were preparing to move. Lydia would watch her daughter come downstairs with tear stricken eyes and it had always broken her heart. Haley watched outside her window as the Scott's filled the car with their belongings. Then she heard her cell phone ring, it was Nathan. She kept on avoiding Nathan the last week because whenever she would see him, it would remind her that he was leaving. But this day, he really was, and she just had to face it. Face him.  
_

"_Hey." he said as Haley stepped out of her doorstep._

"_Hey, look-" she said then Nathan cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers. _"_I love you Haley. I know we're pretty young but I think I'm pretty sure of that."_

"_I love you too Nathan." Haley said, tears starting to form. _"_Don't forget me okay?"_

"_I won't, I promise." he said and smirked. She sighed. She was definitely going to miss him.  
_

Haley remembered everything, from the first time they met and the last time she saw him. After that conversation, she never heard from him. She would always wait beside her phone. And when summer vacation or winter/spring break would come, she would sit behind the window and wait for their car to come. But it never did. He never did.

Three years.

Three years, she hasn't seen him and vice versa. She often wondered what had happened to him. Did he forget about their promise? Did he find another girl? Did something happen to him on his way back?

She was stolen from her thoughts when she heard her mom say that they were almost there, Tree Hill. Yeap, you heard it right. Haley James was moving to Tree Hill, the exact same town as him.

Five months ago, her dad had a promotion with Dan Scott motors. He became the vice president, so he was asked to move to Tree Hill to manage the business there together. It was a good idea at first, but now that Haley's thought about it, it sucked.

"We're here!" Lydia said to Haley while opening the door of the car. She frowned when she saw the sad face of her daughter.

Lydia knew how much Nathan meant to Haley; she was, after all, the one she would always cry to whenever he wouldn't show up. She just let Haley be quiet and deal with her own emotions. She took out the stuff from their car and Haley did the same.

"The Scotts will be six blocks away from us. Isn't that great Haley-bub? You're going to see Nathan again." her Dad said, oblivious from her heartache.

"Uhuh." Haley muttered. She still loves Nathan but she despises him just the same for breaking her heart and breaking his promise at the same time. At the door, she saw Rachel standing there.

"Hey cousin!" Rachel said.

"Hey yourself! You look awesome!" she said, running to Rachel and hugging her.

"Well, a nose job and a tummy tuck did work." she shrugged.

"What? You did not?" Haley said studying Rachel's face again. She had to admit, her nose became a little thinner.

"Yeah, it's true I did it. But I'm fine with it. You, though, have a mighty awesome body." Rachel said, running her eyes through her cousin's body.

"Oh please Rachel. I'm fat." Haley said, brushing off the compliment.

"No you're not! You're perfect, a little short. But perfect."

"Fine." Haley said, rolling her eyes. She asked Rachel to help them unpack. After they were done, she remembered something she had to tell her.

"So, come by Karen's café later and I'll introduce you to my friends. So you have company for tomorrow."

"Karen's Café?"

"Uhuh. I'll pick you up later, around 6? Ok, get your beauty rest." she said pushing her playfully towards the house. "Bye Lydia! By Jim!"

"Bye." Haley smiled. 'At least she has a reason to stay here.' she thought. If only Haley knew.

Rachel went to Nathan's house after she talked to Haley. She knocked in his room but no one answered. She went inside and saw his ears covered by head phones. _'Figures_' she thought. She walked closer to him and took the headphones from him.

"Hey boyfriend!"

"Hey." Nathan said, expressionless.

"Anyways, my cousin's here so I called the guys and said they'll meet us at Karen's by 6."

"Ok."

"Nathan, are you okay?" she asked but Nathan just shrugged her off. "Ok fine, don't talk to me. Let's just have sex now please?" she said, crawling on top of Nathan.

"Come on." he said.

Nathan and Rachel had this dysfunctional relationship. They're together but they also sleep with other people. They're one of the most popular people in school and figured they'd go together. They're sex is good but they're really not in love with each other.

After an hour, the two were done at the shower.

"I'm going to go at the river court and shoot hoops with Luke."

"Fine."

On the other hand, Haley was walking around town and saw Karen's Café. It was a pretty small place right on the block. From the outside, it looked really cozy. She went inside and was greeted with two horny teenagers.

"Uhmm, excuse me?" she said as she tapped the shoulder of the guy.

"Hmm?" he said and when he realized it was a costumer, he pulled away from the girl.

"Hi, welcome to Karen's café." he greeted stupidly. The girl behind her rolled her eyes and she laughed.

"Hi, you guys can continue, you know I'll just talk to the manager."

"What? No, I mean, my mom's the manager and the owner."

"Oh, ok. It says out there that you guys need a new waitress. I was wondering if you guys could use extra hel-"

"Sure you can." A middle aged woman came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands. She was a beautiful brunette with a nice smile. She must be Karen, she thought.

"You must be Karen. Hi." Haley extended her hand out to Karen and she shook her hand.

"You must be Haley. Your mom just called."

"Yeah, I figured. I told her I was taking a walk around town. Didn't realize it would only take me 2 minutes." she said jokingly.

"Yeah. This town is pretty small. I don't think it's even in the map. Anyway, this is my son Lucas and his girlfriend Brooke." she said pointing at the two teenagers that she had caught making out earlier.

"Hi." they said at the same time.

"So Haley, right?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded. "Where were you before Tree Hill?"

"California."

"Really? Me too, I came here when I was 10, which was like 7 years ago. I fit in really quickly. Everyone's really nice." she said, glad there was finally someone new. And from her home state too.

"That's good. I'm pretty nervous about that." she said. "So, do you know any good shopping places here in Tree Hill?"

"As a matter or fact I do." she said, walking closer to Haley. "You know what? This might be a start of a beautiful friendship." She said clinging to Haley making Haley smile. She looked at Lucas and he smiled too.

"Any ways, I'm going to the river court." Lucas said, grabbing a basketball from behind the counter.

"Uh, what's a river court?" Haley asked.

"It's this basketball court by the river. Me and my friends play ball there."

"It's 'my friends and I', not me and my friends." she corrected. Lucas looked at her questioningly. "Sorry, old habit. I was a tutor back in my school."

"Oh. I see." Lucas said.

"So, Brooke you want to go to my place? Help me unpack?"

"Sure tutor girl. I could even help you pick out something to wear for your first day." Brooke said.

"Hey you didn't say yes when I asked you that?" Lucas joked, since Brooke played hard to get with him before.

"You see, it's because I'm way more macho than you." Haley said jokingly, then they all

laughed.

"Alright see you later Broody. Love you."

"Love you too. See you later pretty girl. Haley, nice meeting you." he said.

Then they all walked out of the café and went their separate ways. Haley and Brooke arrived

home and saw how messy Haley's room was. Haley was stunned, it didn't look like this when she left. She sighed. Parents.

"Brooke?" she called, referring to the piles of clothes thrown around her so called room.

"I'm on it."

"Thanks."

"Hold on let me call Peyton." Brooke said, taking out her phone. "She'll help us out with your room."

"Who is she?" Haley asked.

"My best friend, who will also be your best friend because we will be best friends!" she said, cheerily.

"Ok." Haley said. Brooke called Peyton and told her what was needed to be done. She gave her Haley's address and within minutes she showed up.

"Hey Brooke!" Peyton greeted.

"P. Sawyer meet Haley." Brooke said, introducing the two blondes.

"Hey." they said at the same time.

"So, Rachel wants us to come to the café to introduce her cousin." Peyton said, as they finished fixing Haley's room.

"Uh, that's me." Haley raised her hand. The two looked at her with a confusing look. "I'm Rachel Gatina's cousin."

"Really? That's cool!" Brooke said.

"Yeah, it is." Peyton added. "Oh, we can go there together."

"Sure!" Haley said. She looked around her stuff and turned around. "Uh, help me pick out what to wear?" she asked unsurely.

"Uh oh." Peyton said, looking at Brooke, who had a devious smile on her face.

"Peyton? Why?" Haley asked, somewhat scared.

"Just wait and see."

Brooke pushed Haley in the shower and started picking out what she had to wear. Peyton and Brooke had borrowed clothes from her and got ready too. Then, after God knows how long, the three girls were ready for Karen's.

"Wow, now I know what you mean." Haley said taking on a mental note not to let Brooke Davis dress her again. Then she felt her phone vibrate, it was Rachel.

"Hey cousin." Rachel said on the other line.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I can't pick you up, my dad took my car." she said.

"You can walk here, you know." Haley said.

"Yeah right. I'll just tell you the directions and I'll meet you there." Rachel said and told Haley the directions and hung up. Then Haley turned around and went downstairs to join her friends to go to Karen's Café.

"You ready Haley?" Brooke said, watching Haley go down the stairs.

"I guess so." The three girls walked in Peyton's car and made their way to Karen's Café. When they got there they could see that everyone else was there already. Then Haley's sight fell on one in particular. He looked so familiar, he looked like, Nathan. They got out of the car and headed inside.

"So, guys this is Haley, Rachel's cousin." Brooke said.

"You know Lucas, right?" she said and Haley nodded.

"Where's Rachel?" Lucas said, "It's her cousin, why isn't she here?"

"No idea." Brooke said.

Nathan was listening to his music again and when there was a gap between songs he heard the name Haley. He figured it was probably the new girl. Then he heard her speak. He thought she sounded so familiar. He looked up and almost fell down his seat when he recognized her.

She looked exactly the same except for her hair color. She still had that innocence in her, even after 3 years. Then he remembered._ Shit_, he thought. He had forgotten about the promise.

He turned off his music and turned to his friends. Brooke was introducing everyone.

"This is Jake and Jenny. Jenny's his daughter." Brooke said, pointing at the brown haired boy with a pink stroller. Haley looked inside and saw the cutest little girl she's ever seen.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Haley said, coo-ing Jenny.

"Thanks." Jake said. Then Brooke pointed at Nathan. He looked up and Haley's eyes widened, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"This is Nathan, Lucas' cousin and Rachel's boyfriend." Brooke said. Haley felt her whole world crumbling down one more time seeing him again. She knew moving into this small town would result into them seeing each other but this was a whole different thing. Then she remembered the other part of Brooke's introduction, _Rachel's boyfriend_.

A million thoughts, ran through Haley's mind in that second. Didn't Rachel know that he was the Nathan she had told him about. Scott may be a common name but surely there could have been no way they were twp different people in a small town? Was she the reason why he never came back?

She smiled at Nathan and acted as if she was alright. But at the back of her mind, she was planning revenge. And fast.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I remember you**_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything! Grrr… In my dreams, I own James Lafferty. He owns my heart. _

_Summary:__ Haley lives in California. Nathan lives in Tree Hill. When they were 13, Nathan went to California for summer vacation. He met Haley and fell in love. He promised her to come back. She waited for 3 summers but there was no Nathan. Then something happened that made her go to Tree Hill and when she got there she saw Nathan with her cousin, Rachel. Will Nathan remember Haley? Or will she just be his summer love once upon a time?_

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the delay and I may give you a million reasons why i'm not updating but that just won't do. Sorry again, I hope I still have readers.. lol ^_^

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

_**Chapter 4**_

"_This is Nathan, Lucas' cousin and Rachel's boyfriend." Brooke said. Haley felt her whole world crumbling down one more time after seeing him again. She knew moving into this small town would result into them seeing each other but this was a whole different thing. Then she remembered the last part of Brooke's introduction, Rachel's boyfriend. _

_A million thoughts, ran through Haley's mind in that second. Didn't Rachel know that he was the Nathan she had told him about? Scott may be a common name but surely there could have been no way they were two different people in a small town? Was she the reason why he never came back?_

_She smiled at Nathan and acted as if she was alright. But at the back of her mind, she was planning revenge. And fast._

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." she said then she turned to Nathan with a sweetly sick smile. "Nice to see you _again_, Nathan." she added, making sure to emphasize on the word 'again'.

Everyone looked at Nathan, noticing Haley's tone and Nathan's discomfort. 'Oh shit' he thought.

"Good to see you again too, Hales." he smiled, sheepishly, looking anywhere but Haley.

"It's Haley, only my friends call me Hales. Right Brooke?" she looked at Brooke.

"Uh, right… Hales." Brooke answered a bit confused. "Uh, could you guys excuse us for a minute?" she said then she grabbed Haley's hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

"What happened Haley or… or… Hales?"

"It's a long story, Brooke." she said. "Look, you want to sleep over tonight? I'll tell you and Peyton everything." If she was going to punish Nathan, she needed help. And who else was she going to ask than his friends?

"Ok, every single thing." Brooke said.

"Yeah." she said then they went back to their friends.

"So Peyton, sleep over tonight at Haley's." Brooke said to Peyton.

"Sure." Peyton answered. After a few seconds, everyone was quiet, it was awkward. Then suddenly, Rachel came in the door.

"Hey guys, sorry I was late. I had a run in with the DAD." Rachel said then she went over to Nathan. Nathan flinched as Rachel wrapped her arms around him. He hoped everyone noticed. But as he looked around, everyone was actually ignoring him and Rachel. Okay, apparently not.

Haley stared at the two of them, feeling a pang of jealousy. Brooke noticed the change in her demeanor, so she called Haley and tried to save her before the others noticed it.

"Hales, come on, let me get you home." Brooke nudged her.

Haley sent Brooke a thankful smile and followed. "Thanks Brooke."

"Come on P. Sawyer, let's go." Brooke said. The three girls stood up and gathered their things.

"Oh, Rach. See you tomorrow at the, uh, dinner thing." Haley said and waved goodbye.

When the three girls left, Jake and Jenny decided to leave too and so did Lucas, which left Nathan and Rachel. Rachel didn't care though, she just kept on kissing Nathan on his neck and instead of Nathan feeling good, he actually felt disgusted.

"Come on Rachel, let me take you home." he told her.

Rachel stood up also and followed Nathan. "Ok, wait, you have to come to my family dinner thing tomorrow."

Nathan stopped walking and turned to look at Rachel. "What? Why?" he asked. He heard Haley say something about a dinner earlier. There he was trying to avoid her and now this girl was making him not do so.

"Because I said so." Rachel reasoned. "And you know how they always compare siblings or cousins? I need something or someone to make me feel better. And besides, I told them we were a couple."

Nathan shook his head. "You do know we are not a real couple right?" he looked at Rachel, referring to their very dysfunctional relationship.

"So? They don't know that." she whined. She hated it whenever they'd compare Haley to her especially since Rachel never won out. It was always Haley has a better this or Haley did a better that. This time, she'd actually have something to fight back with.

Nathan contemplated his decision for a minute and in the end, reluctantly agreed. "Fine."

"Thank you. I have a reward for you tonight." she said as they left the café and went to Rachel's house.

Haley, Brooke and Peyton arrived at Haley's house in record time. The two girls wanted to find out why their newest friend was acting weird after seeing Nathan. On the way they talked about everything and anything under the sun. It seems that Peyton and Haley have the same taste in music- which makes Brooke barf- and Haley and Brooke have the same favorite designer.

It was still early when they got to Haley's house so Brooke figured it was time to drill Haley on her past.

"So Haley, spill. I can feel the tension between you and a certain Scott, and I don't mean

Lucas." Brooke said as she seated Haley on her bed.

"Ok, how do I put this short and sweet?" Haley thought. "Ok. Nathan and I used to date, 3 years ago. He was in California for vacation and we fell in love. Puppy love, as some people would call it. Or at least, I did. Everything was going well, but they had to leave. He promised to come back but he never did. No calls, no email, no letter, no nothing. Then now, or earlier, I find out that he's dating my cousin." she stopped to think, for a minute, if she'd forgotten something. Then shrugged when she was done.

"Wow." Peyton and Brooke said.

"Yeah. I want to tell Rachel but I don't want to hurt her feelings. She's mad possessive too." Haley said, leaving the part where she told him about Nathan before.

"I know what you mean. Rachel isn't exactly the best person in Tree Hill." Peyton said.

"I have an awesome idea!!!" Brooke said squealing.

"Uh oh." both Peyton and Haley looked at each other.

"What? Trust me, it's awesome."

"Ok. Shoot." Haley said.

"Let's make Nathan jealous."

"Us?" Haley questioned.

"NO, just you of course, with our help. We'll make you prettier and sexier and he'll be begging

you to be his. Not that you aren't pretty and sexy already."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." Haley said, shaking her head in disapproval. She may have wanted revenge on Nathan but if Nathan liked her back and broke up with Rachel, she'd get hurt. And she didn't want her cousin to get hurt.

"Hales, it is. Trust me, okay?"

"Fine. I just… I just don't want to hurt Rachel." Haley said.

"Okay. Now, let's get you on this stool to start your make over." Brooke said.

"Who said anything about a make over?" Haley asked, confused.

"Oh, Haley, it's okay. You can trust Brooke." Peyton said, sarcastically.

The girls talked all night and did girly stuff. They watched chick flicks and overdosed on ice cream and popcorn. But amidst all the fun, there was something that was bothering Haley. Nathan. She was still so in love with Nathan even after all this time. She may not want to tell the whole world about it but she sure isn't going deny her feelings. One thing she knew is that she wanted him, _still_ wanted him, so much. And after seeing him today, she felt everything come back to her, the good and the bad. But there was her cousin, Rachel.

"Guys, wake up!!" Haley screamed at her friends, the next day. "Guys, we're going to be late

for school!" Peyton woke up, followed by Brooke.

"Ugh, thanks for ruining my dream Hales." Brooke said.

"Don't worry; I also finished the hot water since you're going to need a cold one." Haley said

then Peyton laughed.

"Ha-ha, wait! You finished the hot water?" Peyton asked. Haley shook her head then Peyton all but ran to the bathroom.

"Okay," she said to a half-asleep Brooke. "I may not have finished the hot water but Peyton surely will!" Haley teased while Brooke just groaned.

After exactly 2 hours of preparation, the three girls were finally ready for school. Well, two of them were.

"Haley come out of the room!" Brooke said. "We're going to be late!"

"No, I won't! Not looking like a slut!" Haley screamed.

"Come on, just get out of there and we'll see what we could do." Peyton said.

"Fine." Haley came out wearing a fitted tank top, faded denim Capri's and cute sandals.

"You look hot Hales!" Peyton exclaimed.

"No, I look like a slut." Haley said, pulling up her tank top that showed cleavage. She usually didn't wear clothes like that. She was more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl.

"No you don't, if other people wore that they would probably do but you don't." Peyton said. She really thought Haley looked good. She was just too shy on revealing her assets. "besides, we're going to be late."

"Ugh, fine but can I change into those cute flip flops?" Haley said, pointing at her flip flops.

"Brooke, can she change her heels into flip flops?" Peyton yelled.

"No! She could just wear those half inch heels near the door." Brooke yelled back. Peyton looked at where Brooke was talking about and was surprised that it was actually there.

"Wow, she knows your clothes better than you." Peyton said, making Haley laugh. Haley wore what Brooke said and felt more comfortable. If only she had a jacket to cover her boobs.

"You ready girls?" Brooke asked. Peyton and Haley nodded then Brooke started driving to

School.

On the other side of town, Nathan and Rachel just woke up and it's half an hour before school. Nathan pushed the snooze button for the millionth time but when he noticed the time, he almost jumped out of the bed.

"Rachel wake up, we're going to be late." Nathan said pushing Rachel. While Nathan hastily got up and got his clothes, Rachel moaned and groaned under the blankets and tried to go back to sleep.

"Since when did you care about that?" Rachel asked. They never attended first period, probably only on Fridays.

"Since, I started failing." Nathan reasoned.

"Oh, then I'll take a shower with you." Rachel said.

"No, it's fine Rachel. You can cut class if you want. I'll go to school."

"Fine. Whatever." Rachel went back to sleep while Nathan got ready for school.

"Ms. James, very nice to meet you!" The principal said shaking her hand. The three girls got to school earlier than expected so they went to the principal's office. "I have heard a great

deal about you. Star student, cheerleader, tutor, you're very talented. I hope you continue

doing well in Tree Hill High. I hope it won't be hard for you to catch up since it's already the

middle of the school year."

"Thank you sir. Don't worry, I studied hard." Haley said, blushing. She really wasn't much for compliments.

"Ms. Davis and Ms. Sawyer, you girls can stop eavesdropping now." the principal said. He walked towards the door, opened it and revealed two nosy teenagers. "Now, I'm asking both of you to make Haley comfortable and maybe she could join the cheerleading squad too Ms. Davis, since you're the captain."

"Wow. Thank you Mr. T." Brooke gushed. "It's no wonder why you're the principal!"

"Alright, you girls go to your classes, I asked to put you in the same classes as these two so

you girls can see each other all the time. Here's your schedule and your locker number."

"Thank you sir." Haley said then walked out of the principal's office with Brooke and Peyton on

her sides.

"Isn't this cool we have a lot of classes together?" Peyton asked.

"Yeap, now we can stalk you more." Brooke said laughing. "What's your locker number?"

"2317" Haley said.

"Next to my Jakey." Peyton said, and then the girls looked at her weird. "What?"

"I could swear I just saw myself in you right now." Brooke joked.

"Whatever."

Nathan got in school on time, he still had 10 minutes to go to his locker and get his stuff. On his way to his locker, he saw a beautiful girl talking to Peyton and Brooke. When he got closer, he found out that the girl was Haley. He said hi to the girls and walked to his locker.

"Hey Lucas." Nathan said.

"Hey man what's up?" Lucas said while getting something in his locker.

"I don't know man, I'm tired of Rachel."

"Took you long enough." Lucas said, sighing.

"Huh?"

Lucas laughed. His brother was so clueless. "You and Rachel were never good together; your relationship with her was like a million one night stands put together."

"Really." Nathan said as if he knew and it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really." Lucas mimicked Nathan's voice. "Come on let's go to class."

"Alright." he said and followed Lucas.

"So, what's our first class?" Haley asked as they walked the hallway to their first class. It was only five minutes before the bell rings and she wanted to get a good seat.

"English Lit. Lucas' favorite class." Brooke said.

"I'm guessing he's there then." Haley said, referring to Lucas.

"Yup!" Brooke squealed and dragged the girls to the classroom. Haley looked up and said a silent prayer. _Please let me stay alive after this day_.


End file.
